The invention relates generally to heat sinks for electronic devices, and more specifically, to mounting and retention systems for heat sinks.
The use of heat sinks on electronic components is well known. Typically, a heat sink is arranged in close contact with a heat generating electronic component, such as a Central Processing Unit (CPU). As the power density of such components increases, heat transfer from the heat generating component to the surrounding environment becomes more and more critical to the proper operation of the component. Heat generated by the component is transferred to the heat sink and then dissipated from the heat sink to the surrounding air. One type of heat sink includes a metallic core in the form of a base plate. Heat dissipating fins extend from the base plate to increase the surface area of the heat sink. Heat transferred from the component to the base plate is spread throughout the base plate and to the fins fixed to the base plate. To further facilitate the dissipation of heat from the electronic component, a fan can be used to circulate air about outer surfaces of the fins and the base of the heat sink.
In the case of a CPU, current circuit board designs typically provide for the heat sink to be mounted directly on top of the CPU in a retention module that is in turn mounted on the circuit board. A spring clip or other fastening mechanism is used to retain the heat sink in the retention module. Thus, the installation of the heat sink is a multi-step process that involves multiple components with both assembly time and component costs adding to the cost of the product.